


Me & You

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Just some poetry I thought of late at night; it's soft





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting!! (woo!)

I want to be a creature of raindrops and sunsets and lace  
One of hazy smoke rings and coffee mornings.  
I want to see the stars shine as brightly as I imagine my future to be,  
But, above all, I want you. 

I want to be the cause of your smiles,  
And I want to hear your carefree laughter,  
And I want to see your beautiful face,  
And I want to marvel at the fact that we're alive, 

Together.


End file.
